


My Love For You Was Bulletproof But You're The One Who Shot Me...

by swagtaj



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, hopefully i can update this, im so sorry im writing fortnite fanfic, jk no im not <3, title doenst apply its just funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagtaj/pseuds/swagtaj
Summary: You cringed to yourself. How embarrassing.That is a quote. from this. :grin:
Relationships: Midas (Fortnite)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

1

It was another day at the Agency. The one of six Ghost headquarters you had been staying at. There were a few domestic rooms scattered about, but mostly it was a place for work.

You were one of the recent recruits; not the newest, but definitely still new. Your boss, Midas, had insisted you join them. It was an honor, definitely. Have you seen the man with his gun? But you insisted you wouldn’t let it get to your head, or anything. There was an influx of new recruits as of late, anyway. But some part of you wanted to believe that maybe Midas wanted  _ you  _ there. But you wouldn’t dwell on it for too long.

It was bright and early, 5:30 AM, the time recruits were usually expected to be up and about. Well, you had just gotten up, so that may take you a moment. You had stripped your pajamas and gotten into your regular clothes, which you quite liked. It was nothing special, but something that you supposed was your token outfit, just like Midas always wore his fancy vest, and Skye kept Ollie with her at all times, and Meowscles wore his… Pants. Strange guy.

You dawned a tight sleeveless black turtleneck that you thought chiseled your toned-and-freckled features quite nicely, along with some fingerless gloves, your signature black and electric green color. You wore baggier deep-brown pants that ended at your hip-hop same-color-pattern-as-your-gloves basketball shoes. The tongue stuck out comically. You stood before your fullbody mirror, blinking, pleased with yourself. Your smug grin hung on your features as you ruffled a hand back and forth through your deep brown hair. Your hip was adorned with the same strap of explosives that Midas carried everywhere with him. Not much had been happening lately, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. You definitely thought so.

Your room was on the third floor, same with the other ones. A few henchmen had rooms, as they were meant to be serving here at the Agency at all hours, and Midas had a room, too. There were about two more (you didn’t actually know) guest ones, usually for if Skye or anyone else decided to stay. Every room was decorated the same, poor taste truly absent. It was easy to see how passionate Midas was about not only his work but his Agency. A few henchmen told you he did it all himself.  _ Too stuck-up to eva say he did, though, that Midas… Ain’t really the charitable type, eh? _ joked one when you’d asked, prodding his friend with his gun, who rather than flinch away, did the same thing back with the same low chuckle. You smiled and shook your head.  _ ‘S that so? _

You made your way from the third floor open area all the way down to the kitchen, where, speak of the devil, Skye occupied. You didn’t hear anything about her staying, but she pretty much showed up out of nowhere on her own terms. You knocked against the doorframe as you entered to make your presence known. She turned around, hands busy on the counter with whatever she was going to eat. Her face lit up as soon as she caught sight of you.

“Morning, Bunny!” she exclaimed, beaming at you. You chuckled, returning the smile. You walked up next to her.

“Morning, Agent Skye,” you said, gently mocking Midas’ tone. She giggled gently. “What are you making?” you craned your neck over her hands.

“Oh, just a sandwich,” she said, eyes bright as she finished putting together her food, which was indeed, a sandwich.

“Mmm,” you hummed, looking up at her. “Breakfast-y.” She chittered, because it wasn’t, and raised it to her mouth, taking a monstrous bite. She hummed, too. Looks good. You should start making something. You scanned the room. You made up your mind and gathered the ingredients to make…

“Bam. Breakfast of champions,” you declared, waving the box of Instant Cream of Wheat before Skye, who leaned against the counter, ripping through her sandwich like there was no tomorrow.

“Truly,” she agreed with a full mouth, closing her eyes and nodding seriously. She opened her eyes again and her smile was infectious. You proceeded with making your kingly breakfast.

The microwave beeped and you retrieved your breakfast. You began to rummage through the pantry for the brown sugar.

“I’m gonna go say hi to Midas,” Skye said, licking her fingers as she started to the door. The two were as inseparable as inseparable could get with Midas; She was the only one he’d let bump into him in the hallway without speaking to them condescendingly for the next six meetings. He’d also just let her touch him at all, leaning on his arm or insisting that they hold hands. It wasn’t romantic at all, and more like… A fatherly or sibling relationship. Midas would definitely throw himself into a bullet or five for Skye. Actually, you think you heard about him doing that already. The thought made you smile. You knew he was soft.

You nodded and reached for the brown sugar that you finally found, scooping an awfully hefty amount into your bowl, just as you heard a gentle thud and a squeak from Skye. You turned to her, absently stirring your food together. You see Midas in the doorway, just a bit taller than Skye, with his arms gently holding her shoulders. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment with surprise-stricken faces, before Skye starts to laugh.

“No way, I was just about to come find you!” she said, stretching her hands into the air and wrapping them around Midas. A smirk graced his lips as he let it happen, shaking his head. After a few moments, he moved his arms and shook her off.

“Good morning, Skye,” he said, then looked up at you. “You too, Agent,” he added, smile falling from his face as if it was just business. You smiled gently, flashing your sharper teeth and turned back around to focus on your food.

“Hey, Boss,” you threw back over your shoulder, spinning on your heel and holding your bowl out. “Check it. Bet you wish this was your breakfast, don’tcha? Yeah, I know you do.”

Midas shook his head gently and stepped around Skye to go to the pantry and snuff out something of his own to eat. The click of his golden-soled heels rang gently through the small kitchen. It was music to your ears. Everything he did was. But that was unprofessional. You righted yourself and took a bite, mentally noting that you should probably tone it down in the future. Skye was just too easily excitable, and you hoped that it didn’t make Midas think less of you that you indulged her in her childish behavior. It’s not like you weren’t doing well in other areas. If that was the case, then you wouldn’t be messing around at all,  _ ever. _

But you heard him praise you after missions, though there hadn’t been many including you so far, just two or three. He didn’t really do that with the others. Glad he thought there was something you had that no one else did. But slow down there. Wouldn’t want to let your ego climb another peg. You leaned, half sitting on the counter while you ate your Cream ‘a Wheat down to scraping the bowl. You smiled gently, moving to the sink to wash it.

While you ate, you watched Midas in careful focus, deep as deep could get in thought as he presumably considered his options. It honestly surprised you that he was going to be having breakfast, the man barely ate. Never came to grab dinner, never really socializing, not even when Brutus or Tina were here. As you scanned his body up and down from the corner of your eye, you arrived to the conclusion that  _ It shows. _

You righted yourself to make a comment, but decided against it. Midas noticed that you’d opened your mouth and closed it again. He looked towards you and cocked a brow.

“What?” he said flatly, face unwelcoming. You waved a hand in the air.

“Don’t matter… Oh, that’s right. Do I have to do anything today?” you asked, “I mean like, you have anything planned? For me… To do…” you added quickly, realizing how that could’ve sounded. You weren’t lazy, or anything. Just wanted to know what you should look out for. You swallowed. By this time, Skye was long gone. He blinked.

“No, not at the moment. I’ll keep you updated,” was all he said as he started to prepare whatever depression meal he was going to make, because this man  _ could not _ cook for the life of him. You kind of wanted to stick around to see, but there was no need to be creepy.

“Sure,” you agreed, nodding your head gently, even though he was facing the other way. You let your eyes linger on him for just a bit longer. Sure, the man was skinny, but he was in great shape nonetheless. Your eyes weaved along his many tattoos and up the back of his neck to his chocolatey hair. You watched him kind of muddle through utensils looking for something, and grab it. The corner of your lip quirked upwards.

“You can go now,” he said, looking over his shoulder and meeting your eyes. You felt your heart lodge itself  _ right _ in your throat. You coughed, a fist over your mouth and started to the door.

“Yes, sir.”  _ Fuuuck. How’d he know? _ you mulled over in your head, walking out quickly. He totally knew you were checking him the fuck out. Fuck, dude. You started up the stairs, deciding there was suddenly something really important to get to in your room. Your cheeks were tinged pink, but there were no obstacles between you and your room. You walked in and locked the door behind you, leaning against it for a moment. You cringed to yourself.  _ How embarrassing. _

Well… There wasn’t much left to do now except stew in your thoughts and then do something productive, you supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: the second chapter

2

The rest of the day had left you to think about only that awful interaction, and it had already been about an hour or two. You staying in your room was fine, though, as a good amount of the people here did that, too. You’d just tell people you were busy with work, or something. You just hoped Midas wouldn’t ask, because he sure as hell didn’t assign you anything.

Soon after you were just starting to get over it, you became a little stir crazy. You were more someone of _action._ You’d rather be out and about, getting shit done and looking absolutely incredible while doing it (if you’d say so yourself). Those were the kind of thoughts that made you bounce your leg and tap your fingers against your desk, slumped before the same laptop every agent was given. _Eeeegh._

Once you decided you had enough of this, you sat straight up and spun in your chair to face your bed. You took a deep breath in and exhaled impatiently. You cast a glance toward your mirror, which you could see yourself in pretty clearly from this angle, and you shook your head at yourself. You were so _bored._

Someone rapped on your door twice, almost sending you flying out of your seat. You stared toward the entrance, wide-eyed, half hanging off your desk chair before standing up. You made your way over. You wondered who it was. Someone to come save you from your boredom at last? A polite smile graced your features.

“ _Yeees?_ ” you hummed, opening the door. Your eyebrows raised for a moment, and your smile grew wider. _Ah._ “Hey, Boss,” you said, opening the door all the way and standing before Midas. You were a good few inches taller than he was. He looked up into your eyes (with his one good one, at least). He smirked subtly, almost condescendingly. It quickly fell from his face. Your eyebrow twitched.

“Hey. I need your help,” he said, eye contact unwavering. He paused, and looked into the room behind you. “Is it okay if I come in for a moment?” he asked softly but not gently, gaze returning to your eyes. You gulped silently, cocking your head over to the side.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” you said, shaking your head incredulously as you stepped to the side to allow his passage. What was he coming in here for? Oh god, was he… Was he gonna confront you about earlier?

You shut the door after him, turning to face him. You heard your own heartbeat. He stopped towards the middle of the room and looked around for a moment before turning to face you. He made eye contact again. You looked away, eyebrow twitching just as it had before. You looked back at him. His eyes narrowed in question. Damn it, he noticed you freaking the fuck out. You blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to speak. Oh god…

“I wanted t ** _I’m_** **_s_** o as ** _sorry_** **_I was che_** k if you ** _king you out earlier I was_** were fr ** _just a li_** ee to help ** _ttle dis._** _._ ** _._** ”

He blinked at you, mouth curling into a confused grimace. You had shut your eyes tightly, spewing apologies. You opened them slowly as the two of you fell silent. Your eyes met.

“Ah… I mean,” you said instantly, motioning with your hands. “Yeah, I… You wanted to know if I was um, free?” you offered, voice raising an octave. You gulped again, face painted with painful embarrassment. You smiled awkwardly. Midas looked away and back, face returning to normal. His cheeks were a little pink. You’re sure yours were bright red.

“Um, no, um…” he trailed off. Looks like you really caught him off guard there. Poor Midas. He blinked, shaking his head. Wow, he looked really uncomfortable! He didn’t seem so well equipped with handling this stuff. Emotions…

“I was going to have you join me on a mission, just the two of us.” You blinked at him. He wasn’t looking at you. He seemed to jolt suddenly, and looked back at you with haste.

“B-Because I need a sniper. No one better than you for that job, right, Tiger… Bunny…” he affirmed, relaxing towards the end of the sentence. He seemed awfully distraught. You couldn’t help the smile that tugged at your features. You chuckled gently. You were still blushing.

“Sure thing, Boss. I take it you like the name,” you teased, trying to divert the discomfort and awkwardness. You thought yourself to be pretty good at that. He seemed to relax, too. Not very outwardly, but you could tell. He cleared his throat curtly, and offered a quick lopsided smile that was gone as soon as it came.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t gotten so used to it, I suppose,” he apologized. You waved a hand out before you with a _Psh._

“Nah, nah, I get it. It’s tacky as hell. It was just an old nickname from a long time ago. Just feels right. But if you’d rather,” you hesitated, thinking about whether or not this would make him uncomfortable too. Probably. “You can call me Val. Valentine.” That was actually your name. Midas made an _Ah_ face. Looks like he’s thinking about it.

“And you’re alright with that?” he quipped after a few seconds of thinking. He was looking at you again. You nodded.

“‘Course. I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn’t,” you promised with a nod. You flashed another smile, and Midas nodded too.

“I’ll keep that in mind then, Agent Valentine.” You laughed. Of course he’d still call you agent. You supposed it was just business.

Midas proceeded to explain the mission to you. He told you that he saw no reasons for the others to know about it. But not in a creepy way, it just didn’t require his whole team to have eyes on it. It was nothing extravagant. It was actually something a little… Dirty. You knew your job wasn’t sunshine and lollipops. Killing people was something you had to do. And you wouldn’t work in this field if you weren’t damn good at it. You could handle any gun, too. But you were definitely one of, if not the best sniper in Ghost.

You knew Midas wouldn’t do so well on his own with this mission. Firstly, the man lacked depth perception. He still made a mean shot, but this target was special, apparently. Secondly, Midas was a good fighter. Good at rushing, pushing, and dominating. He wasn’t the type to fight from the sidelines. Sniping was never his forte. But you’re awfully good with stealth.

As he explained, he indirectly made it clear that you didn’t really have a choice whether to join him or not. But of course you wouldn’t say no. Work was work, and plus, it’d just be you two. You thought about all the fun you’d poke at him. You’d make him _really_ regret bringing you along. You found yourself smiling at the thought, having zoned out of his spiel.

A few quick calls and your attention was right back with him. “Are you listening?” he questioned, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. You promised you were, still smiling. He narrowed his eyes at you, no doubt wondering what made you so smiley. You shook your head.

He continued to explain. You were sitting on your bed, and he was sitting in your desk chair by this point. It’d been almost half an hour. Half an hour of you staring intently into his face while he explained his deliberate plan. You had every curve of it memorized. The way his eyebrows would rise and fall as he spoke; the way his lips naturally curved downwards- _did he ever smile?_ The way his hair was perfectly faded to his ears, but a few strands fell next to them just to juxtapose. _What a beautiful man._ But you were listening. You were _totally_ listening. Just business.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE THIS i have 2 chapters done right now and the 3rd is like halfway done i just hope i can actually write it T_T
> 
> btw the title is satire i had no title and made my friend richie think of one that didnt apply at all for me so<3 thnask richie


End file.
